Let us out of here, Hell's loose and discovered for life
intro "Hey today guys I present to you three different creepypastas Let us out of here:"a trio gets trapped in a closet". Hell's loose:" a convicted series of murders sends a riot in town". Discovered for life:"a thief meets a ex convict who tells him his story". "Enjoy" let us out of here It was another day in the big town of highknot where three misfits had just achieved at stealing a valuable object the ruby of oxford which was worth millions if sold however they weren't interested in selling they'd rather keep it to themselves. "Hey janja when are we gonna sell it" came the voice of chungu which irritated janja who looked at him in a glare "you nitwit we ain't selling it its too valuable to us anyway we'd get arrested as soon as they find us with it let alone selling it to a moron with dosh even if there is alot of it we ain't selling and that's that", ugh was the sad chungu response to the question before him. " yo guys the pigs are here" the distant voice of a third thief said "what how? Did those pigs find us we were completely hidden in here unless" janja looked at chungu who was licking his nose with his tongue who looked at janja with confused eyes "what? "you idiot what did you do?" Suddenly the doors opened up in ran guard dogs ready to attack but the three misfits were already gone. Janja, chungu and cheezi had snuck into a closet in the basement where a wardrobe was near "this is the perfect hiding place fellas now chungu what did you do?" "Nothing I was just sitting there it was probably our voices besides they were still patrolling when we escaped from them so there" janja having enough of listening to Chungu's rants pushed him sending chungu into the wall, the floor shook and the wardrobe fell down trapping the three misfits inside for good. Janja pushed against the door hoping to open it but it stayed shut he told chungu to help him but still it stayed he asked cheezi to help too but even with all their strength combined it would not open for them cheezi started to panic "oh god we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gon- " shut up cheezi you doofus" janja said slapping him on the head which caused cheezi to rub his head in pain. "Ouch" "we're not gonna die you guys?" This caused cheezi and chungu to look in confusion with clueless eyes for that reply from janja of all the guys would said that to them "cheezi break a pipe off the wall" "okay janja" *pulls pipe off wall causing water to spill on the floor* "heh nice going cheezi" "what you told me to do it" janja knew he had asked but wasn't expecting a leak in here especially a water leak from a pipe, but the silence ended when chungu burped prompting janja to cover his nose "err what did you eat?" "Chilli dogs why?" "Your breathe stinks" said janja puking in disgust. Cheezi realized why janja had asked him to break the pipe he wanted him to break open the door with it which cheezi got straight to work to bashing the door but to no avail the door stayed usually when a wardrobe falls over you can push it back but this one was at a angle holding it in place in between two unmovable objects and the whacking with the pipe did nothing either, janja sat down accepting defeat "we're done for fellas I give up" cheezi and chungu looked at janja with smirks and said "did you give up when the cops chased us?" "no" "did you give up when we found the ruby?" "NO!" Janja sat up ready to try again he bashed the door harder sadly he only achieved in breaking his arm causing him to writhe in pain, cheezi tried next resulting in the punishment as janja it was no different from chungu either. The trio grew cold in the closet the floor the water and the air was cold which chilled them slightly not enough to kill them but enough to make them shiver and shake from being cold, they were hungry aswell as tired from not eating and sleeping which is highly dangerous but they lived despite it, janja finally said something "can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'd rather be in a prison cell for the rest of my life than in here forever" cheezi and chungu agreed. Weeks past Police ran into the room looking for the three misfits they hadn't found them until two cops started lifting a wardrobe up which took janja cheezi and chungu ages to push up to no avail to them, inside the closet were the decaying bodies of janja cheezi and chungu dead from suffocation, starvation and being frozen alive from the cold water "We found em but they are not looking great or are alive". The police picked up the trio's bodies and buried them something in highknot's cemetery their grave stone saying: Rip Janja he was a soulless who did something wrong but ultimately didn't do much damage to anyone Rip chungu nothing to say here at all next Rip cheezi for all the guys out there cheezi helped in team spirit but it does not stop death Yrs 2016-2018